Angels
by zarawood94
Summary: Haley Davis was my sister and my best friend; she's gone now but ill sees her again even if it’s in my dreams or in heaven. Ill never forget her. Brookes POV .AU ONESHOT


This is just a one-shot that I felt like writing but I don't know why maybe because I read a story About Haley dieing today

This is in Brookes POV

A/N I don't own anything to do with this story

She died, my best friend, my sister she died. People would be all sympathetic and ask me how I was doing, how do think I was doing I feel like half my heart was ripped out my chest and people had stamped on it a million times. My sister Haley Davis died of cancer she was diagnosed when she was 14 and I was 13. I remember my mum and dad sitting me down and telling me that Haley had cancer. Then they tried explaining it to me like I was 6 years old. I was 13 I knew what cancer was we learned about it at school.

Mum and dad told me that they had caught the cancer early so there was a cancer she could beat it, she did she had the chemo and the cancer was gone. Then Haley fell in love with a boy called Lucas Scott they would have been dating for 3 years.

Haley was 17 years old when the cancer came back she was also 17 when she died. She died in the hospital with me, Lucas, Nathan, peyton, Jake, Rachel and our parents. She wanted to die laughing so we tried making her laugh as much as we could but it was hard at times when you knew that she was going to die.

She told me when she was diagnosed with cancer when she 14 that she would not cancer win the this fight, and she was right for a while and then when the cancer came back when she was 17 she told me that she was in a fight that she knew she was going to lose, and she was to tired to fight.

When she told me she was going to stop the chemo, I couldn't understand why?

She had so much going for her, she was smart and she could have gotten into any college she wanted to. She had Lucas Scott her boyfriend that would do anything for her. She had her friends Nathan. Peyton, Jake, Rachel and most of the school. She also had me Brooke Davis, her younger sister, me who looked up to her and who told her everything. I need my older sister back she might not of known that but I love her so much. I didn't want her to die but she did and I remember when she did

We were all at the river court because haley wasn't getting any better so we decided it would good to have one last night together, like we used to with the boys playing basketball and us girls cheering for them. It was our normal group that contained skills, mouth, Fergie, junk and some of the boys from the basketball team and the girls me, Haley, peyton, Rachel, Bevin and some girls from the cheerleading team.

We were all having a good time but then Haley collapsed and everything was freaking out and crying. What felt like hours but in reality was 7minutes the ambulance finally got her and took her to the ambulance with me holding on to her hand and wouldn't let go. When we finally got to the hospital peoples parents were there including mine and hales, then the doctor came out about 1 hour after taking haley away and told us something that I just couldn't take they said that she only had a couple of hours left and that the cancer was to advanced for them to do anything everyone sat there in shock. The doctor told us that she was awake and that she wanted to her goodbyes now.

Nathan, peyton, Rachel and Jake went in first, then Lucas, then my parents and then me. Everyone was still in the room but stood to the back of the room so Haley and I could say our goodbyes. I didn't know what to say but Haley shocked me when she said

"Hey brooke what's with the sad face you look like someone's dying" she smiled after she said it

"Haley that's not funny"

"Yes it is brooke I don't want to die crying"

I tried not cry but it was so hard me and Haley were talking about old times when the doctor came in with a CD player and a CD

"Hales what's this?" I asked pointing to the CD player the doctor just brought in

"I've always wanted to die to music"

"What's the song?"

"Put it on and find out"

So I did I put the CD and hear you me by Jimmy Eat World came on

"Haley talk about sad song" said with tears forming in my eyes went I thought about the lyrics

"Yeah I know but the lyrics kind of match this situation"

There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go  
I never said thank you for that  
'thought I might get one more chance

What would you think of me now?  
So lucky, so strong, so proud  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in

So what would you think of me now?  
So lucky, so strong, so proud  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in

(May angels lead you in)  
May angels lead you in  
(May angels lead you in)  
May angels lead you in

And if you were with me tonight  
I'd sing to you just one more time  
A song for a heart so big  
God couldn't let it live

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in

"Hey Brooke"

"Don't worry Haley ill make sure Lucas finds a perfect girl but just don't haunt me if she's not as perfect as you"

Haley laughed

"I love you haley" I said with tears pouring down my face

"I love you to brooke" Haley said while closing her eyes

And with that she was gone. I know talk about cliché but Haley knew hot to make an entrance she defiantly knew how to make an exit.

Haley Davis was my sister and my best friend; she's gone now but ill sees her again even if it's in my dreams or in heaven. Ill never forget her

So... May angels lead her in well that's what jimmy eat world would say.

Please review and tell me if you like it I don't even know where it came from Lol


End file.
